The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Verbena, botanically known as Verbena.times.hybrida. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of W720 and T593. W720 is a Rose flowering Verbena having a spreading habit. W720 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. T593 is a Scarlet flowering Verbena having a semierect habit. T593 is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither W720 or T593 has been patented. As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1995 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a two year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.